Romantic Liaisons
by SarahShalomDavid
Summary: Tonys brother Ellis, and Nikitas daughter Simone in love! WARNING: MAJOR SMUT / LEMON


**Co-written with 'other author'**

Ellis slowly looked down to the beautiful woman who was kissing his neck. He was lucky to have someone like her kissing him. He slowly walked towards the bed and carefully placed her body down on the bed before leaning in to kiss her neck softly

Simone smiled and kissed him more before pulling his top from him and wrapping her long legs around him

Ellis looked into her beautiful pearl eyes. His warm lips were pressed against hers as he kissed her lovingly while his hands were travelling along her long legs which were around his body.

Simone ground upwards into him, as she kissed him deeply

Ellis moved his lips from her lips to her neck. Kissing down along her neck with his hands rubbing off both her legs

Simone moaned as she ground against him, her head thrown back as her hands fiddled with his trousers, undoing them and rubbed him, smirking knowing she could cause a reaction

Ellis smirked trying to take her top off her body. Feeling her hands moving inside his trousers made him smirk as he kissed her neck a bit rougher then he had with passion. His two hands were rubbing along her legs upwards

Simone moaned as she was stripped from her top, she lay in a bra and her tight jeans, as she rolled them over and ground down onto him, kissing him before standing up and taking off her own trousers leaving her in only a black lace lingerie set, she crawled back onto the bed and gradually slid his trousers off, kissing him all over, her lingerie barely covering her body

Ellis was amazed. This woman was more than he had expected the way she moved and the way she showed her body was amazing and unbelievable. Ellis looked to her wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her down on top of his as he kissed her lips again with love and passion. His hands were reaching into her underwear as his lips were pressed against hers.

Simone ground against him and moaned, leaning down, she gave him a perfect view of her breasts, as she unclipped her bra, throwing it from them and whispering "Make love to me Ellis" as she kissed down his neck and rotated her hips against his, feeling the outline of his cock against her, she moaned wanting him inside her, wanted him to take her in any way he wanted

Ellis's eyes were stuck on one part of her body now as it had stunned him for a moment. Her Breasts were perfect but then again everything about Simone was perfect to him. He slowly removed his boxers so he was lying basically naked underneath her body. His hands were running along her body softly and his lips were pressed against her lips for a moment. Having her sitting on top of him made his cocks stiffness increase.

She slowly removed her thong, and straddled him kissing him, her breasts pressed to his chest and her pussy was on his cock, rubbing along the length of it as she kissed him, and flipped them back over for him to be on top again, her hands running over him

"Wow" Ellis said that's all he could basically say. He was amazed by her actions. He thought to his self for a moment before slowly sliding his cock inside her pussy. He pressed his lips against her lips again a bit rougher than usual but he was showing his love for her to her. With his cock sliding inside her pussy his hands her holding her thighs softly

Simone moaned, and wrapped her legs higher around him, so that he went deeper within her, she moaned his name as she met his thrusts, gasping at the feel of his size within her, and she was tight

Moving his hands to her hips so he could gain control of her body with his thrusts inside of her he began to pull her back against him while he was trusting against her."You alright Simone" he asked before continuing his thrusts into her body

Simone nodded, as she thrust back to him, lying on her back with him so deep inside her, made her moan

Hearing her moan made him smile. He began to make his thrusts go rougher inside her body. He pressed his lips against the back of her neck

Simone moaned, meeting his thrusts and wrapping her legs around him more, feeling him deep within her pussy as her muscles squeezed his cock, she loved the feel of him within her, the size of him filling her up as he breasts moved in rhythm with his rough thrusts into her, her moans had increased in volume, as he hit her g-spot and clit, she gasped out in pleasure, "Ohhhhh yes" she moaned as his cock kept entering her womb, she gasped at the size of it, and kissed him passionately loving his cock in her tight pussy

Having his light blue eyes gazing and observing her beautiful body as if angels had crafted it themselves. A smile was on his face not believing this was real. She was truly amazing and he was crazy in love like Beyonce would sing."Oh god yeah" Ellis said beginning to breath heavily with his trusts going rougher inside her womb. His hands were tightly grasped on her hips pulling her against him.

She was moaning loudly, loving his hard cock slamming into her tight wet pussy, she flipped them over so she straddled him, riding him hard and fast, pulling her pussy off of his cock almost all the way to slide down on his hard shaft fast and roughly,_"oh god yes yes"_ she screamed out before kissing him deeply, "I love you" she panted as she rode him, feeling his hands on her hips, she ground her pussy on his cock in a clockwise motion, swirling his huge dick within her, feeling the top of his cock right up inside her womb, she was pleasantly surprised and pleased at the size of his cock and the amazing way he filled her up, and stretched her pussy to fit his manhood, she wanted him to fuck her every day, she loved his cock inside her and never wanted this amazing feeling to end, the feeling of being so filled up with a handsome man's huge dick, the feeling of it slamming into her pussy so hard she felt his balls slap her fast and hard, she loved his cock as it fucked her pussy roughly and made her moan and scream like never before, _"ohhh yes you feel so good in my pussy"_she said to him huskily, her eyes portrayed love and lust and showed how truly horny she was, just for his cock, her pussy was soaking wet, ever since she met him she would be wet for him and only him, and having him inside her had made her orgasm three times already, she moaned his name like a chant as she rode his throbbing erection, loving him and loving him deep inside her, he was the biggest she had ever had inside her, no one had ever been able to reach so deep into her womb, she loved the feeling, and wondered if she could find a way to keep his amazing cock in her pussy all the time, even though a crazy idea she thought it was a dream come true to have such a huge cock slam into her pussy in such a rough and passionate manner, "_ohhhh yes yess yesss_" she screamed out as she swirled her hips and rocked them back and forth, she wanted to try out every position with this amazing man's hard dick slammed into her tight pussy as deep as it could go, she did not want him to leave her bed ever, she loved him so much, and her pussy craved his hard cock, and she knew deep down that no man would compare to him, not ever, and that she would always need his cock, he was the only one that could make her feel this way

With her riding on his cock not giving him a second to breath he was becoming breathless. Just looking to her face gave him a reason to wake up and live his life every day. He couldn't imagine his life without her ever because she completed him. His love for her was true and soon enough he would admit it to the world if he had to. Having his cock been totally controlled by her he basically left his arms wrapped around her waist while he was trying to catch his breath. He could feel himself coming close to cumming inside her."Oh my god your amazing Simone" Ellis said then began to breath heavily again. With her trusting onto his cock he began to fight back thrusting his cock inside her each time she was moving her body up he pushed inside her. This love making was truly something new to this young man but he would make love to her everyday if he had to because he wouldn't make love to another woman ever she was the only woman for him now. Soon after he moved his hands up towards her breasts squeezing them tightly trying to gain his breath again.

She moaned and rode his cock, kissing him softly, loving the feel of his strong hands on her breasts, she knew he needed to catch his breath, so carried on riding him instead, "I love you" she whispered to him, as she momentarily paused in her thrusts and kissed him lovingly

Ellis looked up to Simone feeling her soft lips pressed against his he couldn't fight it anymore with his arms tight around her waist he pulled her closer to him before finally cumming inside her."Simone you're my life and nothing will ever take you away from me" He said kissing her again

Simone moaned and came with him when she felt his cum paint the insides of her womb, she leant down on him, her chest pressed against his, she smiled at what he said and kissed him, "I love you so much"

Ellis looked to her with a smile on his lips as he slowly kissed her again."I love you forever and always" Ellis said looking at her

Simone lifted herself from his cock, feeling him slide out of her depths made her moan before she lay curled up to his side, "I love you too, forever and always" she said softly, pulling the covers over them

Ellis looked to his side seeing her next to him. He put his right arm around her having her close to him and his body to hers."Good because I wouldn't want any other woman in my life Simone" Ellis said looking to her

Simone took hold of his hand as she rest her head softly upon his chest, suddenly realising they hadn't used any protection, she was worried what would happen next... but she would not say this out loud

With his eyes gazing down to her he could tell something was wrong with her. He simply kissed her head and sighed."Are you Alright Simone" Ellis asked

Simone bit her lip, "I...Im not on the pill" she said softly, sitting up, holding the cover to her chest as she leant on her knees, she was worried, would he be mad at her?

Ellis looked to her known she was about to come upset and he didn't want to see her upset ever because he would get upset then too. But she was the woman of his life and maybe if she did become pregnant it wouldn't be a bad thing."And are you alright with it if you became pregnant" Ellis asked

Simone looked at him, she hadn't expected that question, "I..." she mumbled and nodded, "But...are you?" she asked worried, she wished she knew what was going on inside her, so she could know straight away if she was or not...

"Well I don't mind "Ellis said plain and simple looking at her


End file.
